Field
The present disclosure relates generally to sensor applications, including a modification of a sensor data management system to enable sensors as a service.
Introduction
Sensors can be used to monitor physical environment conditions. Wireless sensor networks can be used to collect data from distributed sensors and to route the collected sensor data to a central location.